The present invention relates to a mechanism for checking the shifting of a shift lever of a transmission from one of change-speed gear positions to a reverse position.
In a five-speed transmission for a motor vehicle, a shift lever is shifted on a straight line, passing through the neutral position, in order to select a fifth speed gear and a reverse gear. In such a system, a reverse check mechanism is provided in order to prevent the shift lever from moving to the reverse position over the neutral position from the fifth position.
Japanese Patent Publication 54-23060 discloses a reverse check mechanism comprising a slidable shaft, stopper, and spring, one end of which is connected to a transmission case. Since the mechanism is not independent from the transmission case, the work for attaching the mechanism and adjusting of the mechanism are complicated, reducing workability and productivity of the mechanism.